1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic post assembly, and more particularly to a plastic post assembly for supporting mailboxes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical posts have been developed and provided for supporting mailboxes or the like. Some of the typical posts are made of wood materials, and will be easily rotted, after use, by sun shines, rains, etc. For example, after raining, the rain or other water may permeate into the wood posts and thus to easily and quickly rot the wood posts.
In the snowy environment, the rain or other water that permeates into the wood posts may be froze into ice and may thus to have an increase volume that may crack the wood posts, and may cause the wood posts to be further quickly rotted.
The other typical posts are made of metal materials, and will be easily rusted, after use, by sun shines and/or rains, etc. In addition, the typical posts that are made of metal materials may include a great strength that may not be easily cut or bent or machined, and thus may not be easily manufactured and installed by the users themselves.
In addition, the typical posts that are made of metal materials may include a greater weight that is adverse for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional post devices for mailboxes.